


Dies ist die Kunst, einen Mann glücklich zu machen

by elektra121



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woher hat Tonda sein graues Haar? Hier ein Vorschlag von mir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies ist die Kunst, einen Mann glücklich zu machen

Atemlos und mit vor Stolz leuchtenden Augen stand Tonda vor der Tür der Schwarzen Kammer. Die Burschen hatten sich heute ihn zu ihrem Fürsprecher gewählt, weil… nun ja…es den vorherigen nicht mehr gab.  
Tonda schob den Gedanken weg. Die Toten waren tot. Er, Tonda, lebte! Er war Altgesell! Sie hatten Kito, den Lehrjungen, in die Zunft aufgenommen und Tonda zum Altgesellen gemacht, und alle hatten ausgelassen gelacht und getrunken, gegessen und gesungen, getanzt und die Sorgen des alten Jahres vergessen.  
  
Tonda war nie einer gewesen, der lange trübsinnig war. Immer hatte es für ihn einen neuen Tag, ein neues Jahr gegeben, auf das er hoffen konnte, und in dem vieles besser werden würde als im letzten. Was sollte man da Trübsal blasen? Es hatte ja doch nicht ihn getroffen.  
  
Jetzt stand er vor der Schwarzen Kammer, um dem Meister von der ordnungs-gemäßen Aufnahme des neuen Gesellen und seinem eigenen neuen Stand in Kenntnis zu setzen und sich in sein zukünftiges Amt einweisen zu lassen. Die Freude, am Leben zu sein und der Stolz, würdig zu sein einer solchen Stellung, strömten zusammen mit Bier und Wein durch sein Blut und machten ihn fast benommen. Er straffte sich, erhob sein Haupt und klopfte an. Einmal, zweimal.  
  
Beim dritten Mal sprang die Tür auf und Tonda trat ein. Die Tür schloss sich so-fort wieder hinter ihm, obwohl der Meister auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch saß, auf dem aufgeschlagen der Koraktor lag. Die züngelnde Flamme der einen roten Kerze auf dem grinsenden Totenschädel war das einzige Licht in der sonst schwarzen Kammer.  
Tonda erschreckte das nicht, es verwunderte ihn auch nicht. Es war wie jeden Freitag, in jeder Woche. Nur dass er jetzt mit dem Meister allein war, wie seit dem Tag, als er auf der Mühle angekommen war, nicht mehr.

  
  
Der Meister schwieg. Tonda sammelte sich und berichtete. Die Nachrichten von Markus’ Tod und Kitos Aufnahme schienen den Müller wenig zu interessieren. Er macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wolle er dies als unwichtig bei-seite wischen.  
„Du also“, fragte er und musterte Tonda mit einem eigentümlichen Blick von Kopf bis Fuß, so als habe er ihn noch nie gesehen, „bist der neue Altgesell?“  
Tonda nickte.  
„Komm näher!“ Der Meister winkte ihn heran.  
  
Tonda trat näher. Sehr nahe. So nahe war er dem Meister noch nie gewesen. Das schwarze unverletzte Auge starrte ihn unverwandt an, quälend lange, und schien in ihn einzudringen.  
Etwas regte sich in ihm, wie ein ängstlich aufflatternder Vogel, aber Tonda war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht die Wirkung des Biers war. Er hielt dem Blick des Auges stand. Was war das schon. Immerhin war er jetzt Altgesell!  
Schließlich nickte der Meister.  
  
„Dann, neuer Altgesell, will ich dich Künste lehren, die den meisten anderen Schülern verborgen bleiben werden. Du wirst dich im Gegenzug bei deinem Leben zum Schweigen über alles verpflichten, was du hier erfährst und lernst. Schlag ein!“  
Der Meister streckte seine linke Hand vor und als Tonda sie ergriff, schloss er sie fest und klammernd, wie eine Klaue. Die Hand war eiskalt. Tonda zuckte mit keiner Wimper.  
  
Der Meister rückte seinen Stuhl etwas zur Seite und bedeutete Tonda, sich niederzuknien. Dann legte er eine schwere Hand auf seinen Scheitel.  
„Von nun an sollst du mein Altgesell sein, in meiner Abwesenheit vor den anderen soviel als ich gelten und meine rechte Hand und mein Vertrauter sein.“  
Die Hand lastete schwer auf Tondas gesenktem Kopf. Erinnerungen kamen ihm, wie die Hand des Pfarrers beim Segen in der Kirche auf ihm gelastet hatte, als er ein kleiner Junge war, fordernd, drohend, so dass einem plötzlich alle kleinen Vergehen wieder einfielen und man sich schwach und unwürdig fühlte.    
Aber jetzt war er kein kleiner Junge mehr, jetzt war er erwachsen und stark.  
„Jedoch gedenke, dass du ein Schüler bist…“ – „und dass ich der Meister bin!“ Tonda hatte Ohrfeigen erwartet, wie am Ostertag, doch der Meister beugte sich stattdessen vor und küsste ihn erst auf die rechte, dann auf die linke Wange. Er lachte kurz über Tondas Verwunderung. „Du bist doch jetzt Altgesell, oder nicht?!“  
  
„Ich lehre dich die Kunst“, fuhr der Meister schließlich unbeirrt weiter fort, „einen Mann glücklich zu machen und Mächtige an sich zu binden, dass sie deinen Wünschen gehorchen.“  
Tonda horchte auf. Glücklich. Ein fernes, seltsam fremdes Wort auf der Mühle. Wie von früher, aus einem anderen Leben. Wie schön es wäre, glücklich sein zu können, wann immer man sich danach sehnte und auch andere glücklich machen zu können. Und Mächtige an sich binden zu können wäre zweifellos in der Welt außerhalb der Mühle von großem Wert.  
Der Meister hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und sah Tonda mit einem eigenartig lauernden Ausdruck an, den dieser nicht recht zu deuten wusste.  
„Willst du das lernen, Altgesell?“, fragte er , wieder in ernsterem Ton.  
Tonda nickte eifrig. Was gab es da zu überlegen?  
„Das will ich.“  
  
Der Meister nickte zufrieden, lachte erneut und klopfte dem immer noch knien-den Tonda auf die Schulter. „So ist es recht.  
  
Jetzt tu mir nach, was ich dir zeige!“ Der Meister begann seine Unterweisung wie jeden Freitag, würdigte diesmal jedoch den aufgeschlagenen Koraktor keines Blickes, sondern sah nur in Tondas aufmerksames, erwartungsvolles Gesicht. Es war, als zitiere er aus dem Gedächtnis.  
„Dies ist die Kunst, einen Mann glücklich zu machen und Mächtige an dich zu binden. Ich selbst habe sie von Jirko erlernt und gebe sie nur an die Schüler weiter, die mir die liebsten sind. Jetzt gib mir deine Hand, neuer Altgesell! Zunächst musst du…“

  
  
  
Später, viel später, dabei war kaum eine Stunde vergangen, trat ein alter Mann mit ernstem Gesicht und erloschenen Augen, der einmal Tonda gewesen war, aus der schwarzen Kammer. Schwerfällig, mit unsicheren Schritten schleppte er sich die Treppe herunter und tastete sich den Weg hinaus auf den Hof. Dort stand er dann wie erstarrt, klein und verloren in der eisigen Kälte unter dem erbarmungslosen schwarzen Himmel, der ohne einen Stern war. Schließlich überwältigte ihn das Zittern und er würgte, bis sein Körper nichts mehr hergab. Danach scheuerte er sich Wangen, Mund und Hände mit Schnee, lange, so lange, bis seine Finger gefühllos waren und sein Gesicht schmerzhaft brannte.  
  
Endlich schritt er sehr langsam und wie zögerlich wieder ins Haus, obwohl es ihn vor Kälte schüttelte.  
Die Burschen empfingen ihn prostend und lärmend. „Wo warst du denn so lange, Altgesell?“  
Das Zittern machte das Sprechen schwierig. „Hab… noch… nach den Pferden gesehen.“  
Die Ausrede war nicht gut, aber in der bierseligen Heiterkeit bemerkte das kaum einer der Burschen.  Nur Lyschko schielte verstohlen zu ihm herüber und grinste schief. Sein Lächeln barg diesmal keine Gemeinheit, aber es war auch nicht fröhlich. „Nun, Altgesell“, schien es zu sagen, „nun weißt du, Bruder.“  
  
Juro setzte Tonda in seiner fürsorglichen Art einen Becher heißen Wein vor und bemerkte mitleidig: „Solltest beim nächsten Mal nicht so lang ohne Jacke draußen bleiben. Kann man leicht krank werden sonst.“ Und doch war es nicht die Kälte, deretwegen er Tonda trösten wollte.  
  
Tonda wurde nicht krank. Er arbeitete wie eh und je, er war ein verantwor-tungsvoller Altgesell. Aber es war, als ob mit dem neuen Amt, das er nun trug, plötzlich ein großer Ernst von ihm ausstrahlte. Noch vor Ende des Winters durchzogen die ersten grauen Strähnen sein dichtes Haar.  
  
  
  
ENDE.


End file.
